As an article storage structure for an automatic two-wheeled vehicle, there is known an article storage structure for an automatic two-wheeled vehicle in which a body front portion is covered by a front cover and a tear cover to thereby define a ride-on-space in front of a mounting seat, wherein an article storage portion is provided in the rear cover. In this article storage structure, a lid member for an opening portion of the article storage portion is supported rotatably towards a body side via an arm member and is biased in an opening direction by means of a spring mounted, on a pivot (For example, refer to patent literature 1.).